Ministry Research
This page is for all of us who spend hours reading and learning how to be more effective in ministry to condense our ideas and give each other access to 1000's of hours of pooled research time. Each of us can share from what we have read and experienced over the years. Please contribute: How You Can Help Back to the Main Page Research Topics Bounded and Centered Sets Clarity of Purpose affecting Bottom Line in Youth Ministry Contextualization and Internet Evangelism Decentralization to Facilitate Mission Ellen White questions answered for SDA's Functional Substitutes for Dual Allegiance Homegrown Islam in the USA Intergenerational Ministry Obstacles to Islam Parrallel Structures of the Church Case study of house churches in Vietnam Powerful Ways to Reach Youth Presenting the Atonement to Buddhists Stopping the Cycle of Youth Homelessness Strategic Use of Adventist Resources Ways of Increasing Missionary Consciousness How to contribute your research Youth Ministry Class: Please post your research topic only under 'research topics' below with a link to your article. The following are step by step instructions on how to do that. It should look just like my article under there. :: please use the following format for the title 'Ministry Research: (insert title of your paper here)' :: to add your article :::# go to the very bottom left hand side of the Main Page and type in your title in the above format (see two lines up) :::# click the 'create article' button :::# on your new page you just created, there is a giant text box. Simply cut and past your research paper here. If you want to format it a bit, take a couple minutes to go through the very easy tutorial to learn how to quickly and easily edit this website. ::::*I had no clue how do a website until I spent a couple minutes going throught that tutorial last night. I was so excited by how easy it was that I was up until 2am creating this website. Pretty much everything you see on this website was done in a single night by a total beginner!!! :::# if you follow all the above instructions and it still doesn't makes sense, either email me or go to wikia help. Thank you for taking the time to contribute to Open Source Ministry "The door to excellence is guarded by risk and learning. The keys are faith and courage." - Alan Nelson and Gene Appel Sugested template for Research Articles #Just go to this article template #click 'edit' tab at the very top of the page #copy all the text inside the large text box (ctrl C) #paste it into the large text box on the page for your own article :*(remember to title it 'Ministry Research: (insert your title here)' It will help keep the whole site better oranized. Thanx: Wallyman Recommend Resources Discussion and Feedback *To just drop the article in is really fast, but formatting so it looks similar to how it did in Word is a pain. It still took way too long to fully format my article to put it online ('powerful ways to reach youth people'). trying to preserve my formating from MS Word (replacing numbers with #, bullets with * and indenting...) so it's not just one big blob of words took me about 45 min. It's still not perfectly alligned. My goal is to have anybody contribute a resource in under 15min. If you can find a way to make this happen, please let us all know. I think for now your Youth Minsitry class people should just put it on with 2 spaces seperating each paragraph and be happy with that for now (don't forget your references for legal sake) - Wallyman *Many people prefer for their research to be published in pdf format so others cannot mess it up. This is fine, and it's simpler to put it on (just upload it as a image - the green arrow at the right hand side of the formating bar when you click the 'edit' button on any article) - --Wallyman 16:44, 14 May 2007 (UTC) To write a new article, enter the page title in the box below.